If I Lost You
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Patricia hates thinking about graduation day. She doesn't want to remember what happened because of the Touchstone. She doesn't want to remember losing him.


If I Lost You

* * *

Patricia hates thinking about high school graduation. She hates talking about it even more. She doesn't want to remember the events that occurred because of the touchstone. She had been perfectly content ignoring that day. Just keeping it far from her memory. But of course since they got their ten year high school invitation Eddie wouldn't be able to shut up about it. How it excited how he was to see their friends again. Sure they kept in touch with their Anubis friends, but it had been almost three years since the group was all together, and that was for the peddie wedding.

She had been hoping to avoid it by telling him she was going to bed. Afterall he wouldn't question her going to bed at nine in her condition. She was actually hoping she'd be well out for the night before he joined her in their bed. She hadn't planned on not being able to get comfortable in bed, and she hadn't planned on him coming to bed at ten instead of later like usual.

Eddie had tip toed into their bedroom, trying to be quiet as to not wake Patricia. She was always moody but being three months pregnant, he had learned to tread lightly. He could tolerate her when she snapped at him, but if she started to cry it was a lost cause. He wasn't sure if waking her would bring out her anger, or if he'd get a crying Patricia because he clearly didn't love her if he woke her up. He had already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt, when he was home from work, so all he had to do now was to be careful to not wake her as he settled into bed next to her.

He slid himself into bed besides his wife of three years. It wasn't until she rolled over in bed for a third time since he laid next to her that he even figured she was awake.

"I know you're not asleep," he murmured breaking the silence, since she had turned so she was facing him.

"Yes I am," she growled.

"What's bothering you tonight? You've been quiet since I got home, and then you said you were going to bed an hour ago but you're still awake."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Are you sure? Did someone in your family call?"

"No I haven't spoken to either of my parents or Piper today."

"Is this maybe about the ten year reunion invitation? I found the letter. Where you hid it, on the top of the garbage can."

"I must've thrown it out by accident," she muttered turning over once more so her back was to him. She hoped he'd take the hint that she really didn't want to talk.

"Come on Yacker, I know you. There is a reason you threw it away."

"We're not going to talk about it."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Who said I don't want to go."

"Well you were hiding the invitation from me, so I just assumed you didn't want to go," Eddie argued. She promptly turned back over to face him. Her back being turned clearly didn't stop him from asking questions she didn't want to answer.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what though? Because if its about the reunion we're already talking about it," he argued.

"High school! Graduation! I don't want to talk about them," her voice was nearing dangerous territory. A fight could possibly be brewing.

"What about them?"

"Sibuna, the mysteries, or MAYBE HOW YOU," she was upset that was evident in the cracking in her voice. She paused and it seemed like years passed before she spoke again.

"Maybe it's because you died on graduation day," this she practically whispered.

"Hey now. I didn't stay dead. I'm here now. It all worked out."

"But you still died, and I don't know what I would've done without you. Those were the hardest two minutes of my life."

"I had to do it Yacker. I had to save the world, and hey it all worked out. I'm still here."

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't wanted to think about it. And now they were talking about it. Now it was out there. It was clear in her mind again, as she was practically clinging to his arm. Him already cold as ice, his skin tinted a grey color. He was gone. He had died. He had died to save the world. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but his heart wasn't beating. She had tried to focus on the memory of him wake up, but it always came back to the two minutes he was actually died.

"What was it like," she finally questioned. She had always been slightly curious. She hadn't asked because she didn't want to talk about it, but since they were already talking about it, now was her chance.

"What was what like?"

"You know. Being- being dead," she said almost unsure of herself.

"I don't remember it. I just remember Victor telling me that the Osirian would give his life so that the world may be spared. I didn't question it. I just remember thinking that if I didn't stop it, the world was going to end. That everyone I loved would be dead. My mom. My dad. Everyone from Anubis. And of course you. It's like as I was walking to the pyramid and as I was trying to destroy it, my mind kept cycling through everyone that I was saving. That it was okay to give up my life, because you would still be in it. That you were worth saving. And do you wanna know the last person I thought about before I blacked out, before I died?"

Silence surrounded the couple once more. Eddie took a deep breath before finally breaking the silence.

"The last person I thought about before I died. Well that was you. You were the most important person in my life then. You're the most important person in my life now. I would still die for you. I would die for both of you," he whispered gesturing to her small bump.

"Well I guess its a good thing you're no longer the Osirian. No more sacrificing your life to save the world. We can both be boring regular people," she teased. There was something about him telling her she was the last thing he thought of that changed the way she thought of his decision to save the world. He thought her life was worth more than his. She was the last thing he had thought of before he had died.

"Boring? Excuse you Yacker, we're not going to get boring. Even when we're old and can't walk," he scoffed.

"Ugh are we going to get on this now? I'm going to bed," she smirked turning herself over once more so she was facing away from him. Eddie took it as his cue to snuggle up next to his wife of three years, slinging an arm around her waist. His hand settled on her baby bump.

"I love you both so much," he whispered one final time before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I'm not dead!

But Storm Warning is kinda on hiatus till I get some life shit together. I will finish it, I just don't know when...

Ummmm Emily I'm sorry if this makes you cry.


End file.
